a Tempting Aroma Coming From you
by Lost Swordsman
Summary: Pairing: Spain x Prussia/ USUK {Supernatural-AU} Spain adalah campuran manusia-vampire lalu bertemu dengan Gilbert sang vampire murni. "Apa kau membenci kaum mu?"/ "Apa yang kau katakan kalau seperti itu berarti aku menghina ibuku" (Bad Summary baca aja langsung!)


**Character:**

Spain (Antonio Fernandez Carriedo);Prussia (Gilbert Beilschmidt);America (Alfred F Jones); England (Arthur Kirkland)

 **Declaimer:**

Hetalia is _not mine_

 **Note :**

Super natural-School AU

Pairing: Antonio X Gilbert / Alfred x Arthur

 **Warning :**

Rating ; M

Shonen-ai or Yaoi

 _Lebih baik camkan kedua warning di atas sebelum membaca_

OOC dan tidak lepas dari Typo (akan saya usahakan untuk menghilangkannya)

 **Summary:**

Dia hanyalah makhluk yang hidup diantara dua dunia. Dunia supenatural dan dunia manusia, manakah yang akan dipilihnya?

Saat dia sudah memutuskan untuk memilih dunia manusia, seorang vampire dengan kelas tertinggi; **S**. Mendatanginya dan membuatnya ragu untuk memilih kaum ayahnya.

 **Note 2 :**

 _Bold_ **OXO** _and_ **...** _meant flashback_

 **Enjoy : )**

 **Chapter 01 : Prologue**

Cuaca tidak baik. Suara siraman air hujan dan petir yang menyambar dengan keras membuatnya susah untuk tidur. Dia tidak suka asrama ini, tidak suka kehidupan seperti ini. Kulit manusianya menginginkan sinar matahari yang hangat, bukan hawa dingin dan lembab seperti ini.

Dengan langkah lemas. Antonio menuju ke perapian dan menyalakan api— hanya nyala api yang bisa membuatnya bertahan dari kegelapan dan kedinginan tersebut. Kembali menuju meja belajarnya, dia menutup buku pelajaran lalu menengok jam dinding. Jam 04:00 subuh, untuk seorang manusia ini waktunya mereka bersiap untuk berganti hari dan melakukan aktivitas mereka. Tapi bagi _mereka_ ; ini adalah waktunya untuk tidur dan menutup hari.

Mau tidak mau Antonio mengikuti jam _mereka_. Meski sebenarnya dia begitu lelah dan enggan untuk mengikutinya— itu karena darah manusianya yang begitu kuat.

Lalu...kenapa dia harus mengikuti _mereka?_ Siapa _mereka_ dan lalu siapa _dia ?_

Bangunan klasik ini adalah sarang _mereka_. Makhluk **supernatural** , secara garis besar di bedakan berdasarkan jenis dan kelasnya. Jenis beradasarkan kemampuan mereka; seperti _Magic, Healing, Knight, Assassin,_ dan juga _Master_. Sementara kelas, lebih mementingkan seberapa kuat mereka—atau kau bisa menyebutnya. Seberapa bagus _kualitas_ mereka?— Hal tersebut ditentukan dari kelas A sampai D ,lalu untuk kelas spesial yaitu S.

Sedikit lebih detail. _Mereka_ juga dibedakan berdasarkan **Clan** – pembagian yang tidak bisa dibohongi karena **clan** berkumpul berdasarkan _spesies_.

Sementara _dia_ — Antonio Fernandez Carriedo hanyalah seorang manusia, setidaknya dia berpikir demikian tentang dirinya sendiri. Lalu apa yang dilakukan seorang manusia seperti dirinya disini?

Dia adalah makhluk campuran. Ayahnya adalah manusia sementara ibunya adalah Vampire— karena ibunya adalah salah satu orang terhormat di Clan. Diputuskanlah, agar Antonio tetap bersekolah di sini seperti yang lainnya.

Kedua orang tuanya menghendakinya asalkan Antonio kecil dibiarkan tetap hidup, dan meskipun mereka mendapat hukuman seumur hidup di penjara bawah tanah.

Dulu sekali, sekitar 90 tahun yang lalu. Antonio sering mengunjungi keduanya, namun setelah 2 tahun kedepannya dia tidak diperbolehkan untuk menemui mereka. Setelah itu kabar duka diterima Antonio, bahkan Antonio yang memasuki usia remajanya—sebagai vampire— tidak menangis atau merasakan emosi sedih lainnya. Dia hanya menatap surat pemberitahuan tersebut dengan tatapan kosong lalu melemparnya kedalam perapian.

Kurang lebih 70 tahun dia tidak merasakan kehadiran _orang tua_ dalam hidupnya. Itu semua sudah tidak penting lagi pikirnya— yang dia pikirkan sekarang adalah _menjadi manusia_. Bukan berarti dia tidak suka menjadi _monster_ hanya saja darahnya bergejolak untuk melawan hukum yang berlaku disini.

Entahlah, mungkin dia hanya muak dengan peraturan ketat dan juga tak masuk akal di tempat ini.

Berada di tengah dunia membuatnya bisa menentukannya dengan bebas. Antara dunia manusia atau monster...meskipun memilih menjadi manusia, dia ragu apakah dia bisa _menjadi_ manusia? Sementara sosok ayahnya yang manusia itu tidak diingatnya.

OXO

Api di perapiannya telah mati. Membuat rasa dingin kembali menusuk tulangnya, mau tidak mau dia membuka matanya. Antonio turun dari kasurnya dan dengan langkah malas dia menuju ke lemari pakaiannya. Jam 18:30 terlalu dini untuk berganti pakaian. Matahari masih belum sepenuhnya menghilang meskipun langit sudah gelap, terbukti dari badan Antonio yang masih terasa berat.

Saat Vampire murni masih merasakan aura matahari yang merupakan sumber kehidupan alam semesta ini, tubuh mereka akan terasa sangat berat. Meskipun ingin bangun tetap saja mereka tidak bisa melawan hukum tersebut.

Itu karena sebenarnya Vampire adalah makhluk yang tak butuh kehidupan, dan hukum itu adalah bukti yang sebenarnya. Seolah berkata ; _aku tak butuh sinar kehidupan darimu, maka karna itu aku tak akan pernah mengambil energi darimu_

Seolah matahari dan Vampire adalah musuh bebuyutan. Meskipun didunia ini Vampire si penghisap darah adalah spesies terkuat namun matahari yang tak bergerak masih cukup mudah mebunuh mereka. Saat Vampire murni bersentuhan dengan sinar matahari dia akan terbakar, hangus dan lenyap.

Antonio belum mencobanya, dia penasaran apakah matahari masih menjadi musuh terkuatnya meskipun dia adalah campuran?. Mungkin-tidak-mungkin iya. Saat matahari bersinar, dia merasa berat dan tertidur namun ketika keberadaan sinar tersebut _setengah_ menghilang dari langit dia bisa kembali mengkontrol tubuhnya. Setidaknya keadaan Antonio tidak absolut mengikuti hukum vampire.

...

Antonio membuka pintu dan melangkah keluar dari kamarnya. Dia sudah berseragam lengkap. Seragam yang menunjukkan dia adalah murid dari Ainz Academy. Seragam tersebut memiliki desain hitam dan putih. Jas, celana panjang dan dasi yang berwarna hitam sedangkan kemejanya berwarna putih dengan logo sekolah bergambar dua pedang besar beradu yang dibordir di saku atasan.

Kebetulan saat dia sampai di belokan menuju tangga dia bertemu dengan Heracles, Werewolf yang suka mengantuk. Tidak seperti spesies Vampire, Werewolf bangun dan tidur sesuka mereka. _Kasarnya_ manusia-serigala hanyalah manusia yang bisa berubah bentuk menjadi serigala.

Pemuda berkulit olive tersebut memanggilnya. Segera pemuda berkulit tan yang _siapapun_ tahu kalau dia adalah anak campuran, menoleh pada Heracles "Ada apa?" tanyanya. Heracles mendekat "Kau mendengarnya?," dia malah ganti bertanya. Tentu Antonio tidak mengerti dan hanya menaikkan salah satu alisnya, terlihat kebingungan.

"Kau tidak mendengarnya," pemuda serigala tersebut menaikkan kedua pundaknya "Kabar penurunan kelas" lanjutnya.

"Penurunan kelas?"

"...salah satu murid kelas S berurusan dengan Mr Ivan"

"Ah, kuharap dia masih hidup. Jadi...bagaimana bisa seorang elit bisa turun kelas?"

"Dia akan masuk kelas kita. Untuk cerita detailnya tak ada yang mengetahuinya kecuali para guru dan...murid S tentunya"

Antonio mengangguk mengerti. Jujur saja, ini pertama kalinya dia mendengar kabar seseorang telah turun kelas. Kejadian ini mungkin terjadi namun hampir tidak mungkin. Kalian tahu tentang _talenta_? Sejak lahir seseorang memilikinya, dengan itulah seseorang memiliki kelas mereka saat ini.

Satu-satunya alasan kenapa Antonio bisa berada di kelas B adalah dia tidak bisa mengunakan sihir, yang merupakan kebodohan tersebesar bagi Vampire yang merupakan makhluk pengguna sihir. Sedangkan Heracles, satu-satunya masalahnya adalah; dia terlalu malas.

"Kenapa kau sudah memakai seragam?" Heracles bertanya untuk terakhir kalinya sebelum berbelok menuju kamarnya—kamar mereka bersebelahan— Antonio berdehem sebelum menjawab "Jalan-jalan...Maa...aku ingin menghabiskan waktuku sampai sekolah dimulai"

"Baiklah, pastikan kau tidak terlambat. Terakhir kali kau membuat Miss Eliza menunggu dan membantahnya, dia hampir membakar kelas"

Antonio memutar bola matanya dengan malas. Itu cerita minggu lalu. Padahal dia hanya mencoba menjelaskan alasannya terlambat tapi si _Fairy_ _Fire_ yang _Moody_ tidak ingin mendengarkannya. "Iya iya..." balasnya lalu segera turun tangga.

OXO

Satu jam berlalu dan Antonio masih berdiri diatas pagar balkon, melihat hutan yang gelap. Angin dingin berhembus, membelai kulit gelapnya. Sebenarnya, seharusnya Vampire memiliki kulit pucat namun...kelihatannya dia pengecualian. Banyak **pengecualian** yang membuatnya berbeda dari yang lain tapi itu tidak membuatnya **spesial**. Ah!...itu mengingatkannya pada si S yang turun kelas. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?.

" _Was machst du machen?"_

Itu bahasa Jerman, kalau tidak salah artinya _apa yang kau lakukan?_. Menoleh, Antonio menemukan seorang Vampire berambut perak. Hampir saja dia mengira si Vampire perak adalah perempuan. Vampire tersebut memiliki rambut panjang yang diikat ekor kuda, dia memakai pakaian seperti gaun berwarna hitam.

Dengan tenang si pendatang mengulung lengan bajunya yang panjang, menunjukan kulit albinonya. Bola matanya yang semerah darah memantulkan cahaya bulan, sungguh mungkin Antonio sudah melihat makhluk supernatural tercantik dari yang pernah dia lihat.

"Baumu manusia," kata si albino lalu mengunakan sihirnya agar dia bisa duduk bersila di udara, juga menikmati pemandangan hutan dimalam hari "Bisa aku tahu kenapa seorang manusia bisa berada disini?. Kuharap ini bukan candaan baru para ketua Clan"

Dari nadanya, kelihatannya si Albino tidak terlalu menyukai keberadaan Antonio 'si manusia'. Tersenyum, Antonio menjawab "Aku campuran"

Sejenak manik berwarna Rubi tersebut melebar, setelahnya kembali tenang dan dingin.

"Biar kutebak. Karena kau tidak mengetahui keberadaanku, berarti kau kelas S. Apa yang dilakukan murid elit di lantai ini?"

Bangunan eropa kuno ini memiliki 5 lantai. Lantai pertama, dihuni penjaga; lantai kedua diisi oleh para guru; lantai ketiga adalah kelas; lantai keempat adalah asrama murid; sedangkan lantai paling atas dihuni oleh para elit.

Tempat pemimpin Clan berada di tempat lain, keberadaan mereka sangat di sembunyikan dan sangat terjaga. Namun yang mereka ketahui para pemimpin Clan berada di bangunan mewah, di belakang sekolah ini. Bangunan tersebut dilindungi dengan sihir pelindung tingkat tertinggi, membuat para penyusup perlu bekerja keras.

Sedangkan wilayah keseluruhan dilindungi sihir deteksi, siapapun yang mamasuki wilayah akan segera diketahui identitasnya.

"...seharusnya kau sudah mendengar kabarnya"

Kali ini angin berhembus dengan kencang. Membuat suasana semakin serius, insting Antonio mengatakan kalau pertemuannya ini akan menjadi awal semua dari semuanya.—Insting sangat dipercayai disini, itu karena makhluk supernatural memiliki **indra** misterius yang sewaktu-waktu memberi tahu mereka. tentang apapun itu, tapi yang paling sering adalah memberitahu; _bahaya_.

Antonio tersenyum "Kau...murid yang dipindahkan"

Vampire berambut perak tersebut masih terlihat tenang lalu juga tersenyum "Begitulah," jawabnya "Si brengsek Ivan itu tidak mengerti ke- _awesome-_ an ku"

"Kau masih hidup saja, itu sudah hebat"

OXO

pria pirang duduk di depan mejanya sambil mengomel kesal. Ini semua karena ulah _Ivan_. Di depannya berdiri pria berambut krem, dengan manik violetnya dia memperhatikan dirinya frustasi.

"Jadi...apa yang bisa kita katakan pada pemimpin Clan?"

"Dia melanggar peraturan, Arthur"

"Tapi— ini berlebihan Ivan. Sebagai guru kau harus memberi sedikit toleransi"

Benar. Pria besar di depannya adalah Ivan Braginski, guru yang datang dari tanah Russia— Arthur yang sedang duduk di tempatnya sampai harus di buat mendongak untuk berbicara dengan Ivan. "Selain dia muridmu. Dia...eh...kau tahu, dia mantanmu!"

"Aku memisahkan urusan pribadi dengan pekerjaan dengan baik, Mr Arthur"

Ivan memberinya senyuman mengintimidasi. Membuat pria pirang asal British saling menekankan gigi atas dan bawahnya. Mereka sesama Vampire, tapi Ivan berbeda. Aura pria Russia tersebut begitu dingin dan kuat.

Pemimpin Clan benar, mungkin saat ini Ivan adalah vampire dengan status guru yang terkuat.

"Baiklah, kita akan membicarakannya lagi pada rapat Clan berikutnya" akhirnya Arthur mengalah. Dia berdiri lalu keluar dari ruangan tersebut, meninggalkan Ivan sendirian.

"Memang mungkin keputusanku tidak sepenuhnya benar. Tapi, Gilbert...bisa saja dia mengubah Einz dengan total" gumam pria dingin tersebut lalu juga meninggalkan ruangan tersebut.

...

"Seperti biasa baumu _menyengat_ Mattew"

"Mr Arthur memelukku tadi..."

Ini sarang Werewolf. Dimana para makhluk dengan penciuman yang sangat tajam berkumpul. Mattew anak laki-laki berambut pirang pekat duduk berkumpul dengan teman-teman _sejenisnya_ — Di depannya ada seorang pemuda yang lebih tua darinya. Rambutnya berwarna hitam, matanya sehijau Emerald—sama seperti Arthur— kulitnya Tan dan memiliki wajah datar, yang terkesan misterius. Tapi sebenarnya enak untuk diajak berteman, semenjak setiap serigala memiliki _charm_ yang santai dan _Friendly_.

"Ah...apakah itu salah satu sebabnya kakakmu merajuk disana?"

"Be-begitulah"

Di luar lingkaran mereka. Duduklah pemuda yang memiliki wajah sama dengan Matthew. Namun yang disana terlihat lebih dewasa—tentu, karena dia adalah kakak Matthew— namanya Alfred. Salah satu murid Werewolf yang memasuki kelas S.

"Padahal dia berjuang agar bisa masuk kelas elit. Tapi tetap saja Mr Arthur lebih memanjakanmu huh"

"Hassan. Dia bisa menerkam mu..." Heracles memperingatkan pemuda berambut hitam tersebut. Alfred juga salah satu serigala yang..agresif. dan dia tidak ingin sepupunya bertarung dengan serigala sebesar itu.

"ngomong-ngomong...dimana Mr Sadik?"

Sebenarnya di tempat asal mereka—kecuali Alfred dan Mattew— manusia serigala jarang ada. Atau mungkin dalam jaman kuno hampir tidak pernah terdengar. Namun mereka ada! Karena spesies Werewolf lebih kuat daripada Vampire dalam hal ketahanan. Meskipun memang bulu-bulu mereka tidak cocok dengan udara panas.

Siapapun tahu kalau Clan Werewolf dan Vampire tidak akur. Namun di sekolah ini tidak diperbolehkan untuk mengungkit masalah _alami_ tersebut. Mereka dari berbagai spesies berkumpul di sini untuk menghindari _Hunter—_ para manusia yang menginginkan kekuatan dan memanfaatkan mereka.

"Tapi tetap saja...mereka memiliki bau yang mengelikan," tambah satu-satunya pemuda Asia disana. Im Yong Soo merengut menatap tajam Matthew "Apa yang akan dikatakan orang-orang desaku kalau ternyata di dunia ini ada Vampire yang mengadopsi Werewolf"

"Kurasa itu akan menjadi berita besar..."

OXO

"Hentikan menggoda _fairy,_ Francis"

Seperti biasa. Saat istirahat berlangsung, muridnya yang satu itu membawa bunga pada teman-teman perempuannya. Terutama yang kalangan _fairy._

Peri adalah makhluk yang cantik dan juga elegan. Tapi peri disini tidak seperti yang diceritakan pada anak-anak manusia. Mereka tidak kecil dan memiliki sayap yang berwarna-warni. Peri memiliki ukuran tubuh manusia yang normal pada umumnya, namun dari setiap spesies peri adalah _penyihir yang paling hebat_

Mereka mengubah ukuran tubuh dan membuat sayap dengan sihir mereka, dan mereka adalah Clan suci. Tidak ada diantara mereka yang memasuki kelas B kebawah, pilihan mereka hanyalah A dan S. Hanya Fairy lah yang memiliki hak untuk mengkontrol hewan impian, seperti; Unicorn, dan phoenix.

Salah satunya adalah guru laki-laki yang sedang menegur si Vampire play boy, Francis Bonnefoy. Pemuda berambut pirang panjang tersebut menoleh kebelakang lalu tersenyum "Selamat malam, Mr Roderich," sapanya dan hanya mendapat anggukan dari pria berkacamata.

"Oh, Francis... sedari tadi aku tidak melihat Gilbert. Dimana dia?," tanya pria tersebut sambil mencari orang yang dimaksud "Bukannya seharusnya kau yang mengantarkannya?"

"Dia menghilang entah kemana, aku sedang mencarinya"

"Yang kulihat sedari tadi kau hanya menggoda para siswi," ketus Roderich sambil membenahi kacamatanya "Kalau dia terlambat di hari pertama, kau yang akan berurusan dengan Ivan, Francis"

"Aku mengerti"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Next :**_

 _Jadi..siapa namamu?_

 _Aku...untuk mengetahui namaku, kau harus memberitahu punyamu dulu_

 _Kau ini...Geez...Aku Antonio Fernandez Carriedo_

 _Heh...ingatlah namaku baik-baik, aku Gilbert... Gilbert Beilschmidt_

 **To be continue**

 **A/N :**

Cerita ini udah pernah di buat ver pendeknya (plus ver gaje-nya) sebenarnya. Ini versi serinya, di buat dengan banyak penjelasan dan penambahan dari pada sebelumnya. Sebelumnya?— Ooh itu ada di _**just litle bit of sweet moment**_ entah di chapter berapa dan judulnya sama, yaitu _**A Tempting Aroma Coming From You...**_

 **Sekian untuk saya kali ini dan: THANK YOU FOR READING : )**


End file.
